weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
KXLY-TV
KXLY-TV (ch. 4, DT ch. 13) is the ABC network affiliate in Spokane, Washington. KXLY-TV is owned by Spokane Television Group, a subsidiary of Morgan Murphy Media, it's 1 of 5 local Spokane TV stations seen in Canada on the Star Choice satellite provider. History KXLY-TV signed on the air in early 1953, (with help from Gonzaga University alumnus Bing Crosby) as Spokane's 2nd TV station. It was a primary CBS affiliate, sharing ABC with KHQ-TV. It also carried some programming from DuMont. Both ABC & DuMont programming moved to KREM-TV when it signed on in 1954. At first, KXLY, whose AM sister was also affiliated with the CBS Radio Network @ the time, enjoyed a good partnership with CBS. The national affiliate worked well with early KXLY executives Dick Jones, Bob Struble & Jimmy Augustino, to help the station become a dominant player in the Spokane TV market in the 1950s & 1960s. However, the station's relationship with CBS faltered in later years when it started airing several CBS shows out of pattern by delaying or pre-empting them. On August 8 1976, CBS dropped KXLY as an affiliate & moved it's programming to KREM. KXLY then picked up KREM's old ABC affiliation. Ironically @ this time, ABC jumped to #1 in the ratings for the next several years. This meant KXLY ended up broadcasting the highest-rated network (first CBS, then ABC) throughout the 1970s. KXLY's sister station is KXMN, which was launched on September 5, 2006 to become Spokane's My Network TV affiliate. HD race On April 20 2006, the race to HD news in the Spokane TV market began when KXLY became the 1st station in Spokane to broadcast a local news segment in HD, an experiment the station continued to explore by showing 1 pre-taped news segment in HD each Tuesday night during it's 6 PM news until it switched to showing full HD newscasts on August 3, 2008. On May 16 2008, KHQ announced that it would leap ahead of KXLY in becoming the 1st station to produce HD newscasts beginning on August 8, 2008. After months of KHQ marketing this milestone, on August 1 2008, KXLY shocked KHQ when it made a surprise announcement that starting on August 3, 2008, just a mere 2 days after the announcement, it would begin producing all news broadcasts in HD. The date was chosen in order to beat KHQ to the milestone of being the 1st station to broadcast HD news in the Spokane area. However, due to technical problems KHQ has still not been able to shown HD news. Equipment limitations being the predominate reason, leaving KHQ to broadcast a SD 16:9 signal. Facilities KXLY is the only station in the Spokane market to broadcast from Mount Spokane, well to the northeast of the city. The site (located in a state park) was originally developed with the expectation that Spokane's other TV stations would want to follow suit. When this did not occur, KXLY built a translator to serve non-antenna-rotator-equipped households from the mountain ridge south of Spokane used by the other stations. With most viewers now receiving KXLY via cable or satellite, that translator was repurposed to become KXMN-LP (analog only). DTV This station's DT ch. is multiplexed: Post analog shutdown After the analog TV shutdown & DT conversion, which is tentatively scheduled to take place on February 17 2009, KXLY-TV will remain on it's current pre-transition ch. #, 13. However, through the use of PSIP, DTV receivers will display KXLY-TV's virtual ch. as 4. Translators KXLY is rebroadcast on the following translator stations. Translators in Montana are in the Mountain Time Zone. Programming KXLY's newscasts, titled "kxly4 HD News", are featured @ these following times: Monday-Friday *Good Morning Northwest HD (5-7 AM) *kxly4 HD News @ 5 (5-5:30 PM) *kxly4 HD News @ 6 (6-6:30 PM) *kxly4 HD News @ 6:30 (6:30-7 PM) *kxly4 HD News @ 11 (11-11:35 PM) Saturday *Good Morning Northwest HD Saturday (7-9 AM) *kxly4 HD News @ 5 (5-5:30 PM) *kxly4 HD News @ 6 (6-6:30 PM) *kxly4 HD News @ 11 (11-11:35 PM) Sunday *Good Morning Northwest HD Sunday (7-9 AM) *kxly4 HD News @ 5 (5-5:30 PM) *kxly4 HD News @ 6 (6-6:30 PM) *kxly4 HD News @ 11 (11-11:35 PM) Current On-Air Personalities Anchors: * Robyn Nance - kxly4 HD News @ 5, 6, 6:30 & 11 (Mon-Fri) * Dave Erickson - kxly4 HD News @ 5, 6 & 6:30 (Mon-Fri) * Kalae Chock - Good Morning Northwest HD (Mon-Fri) * Mark Peterson - Good Morning Northwest HD (Mon-Sat) * Mike Gonzalez - Good Morning Northwest HD (Mon-Fri) * John Langeler - kxly4 HD News @ 5, 6 & 11 (Sat & Sun) * Teresa Lukens - Good Morning Northwest HD (Sun) * Rick Lukens - Good Morning Northwest HD (Sun) Meteorologists/Weather Anchors: * Kris Crocker - Chief Meteorologist * Mark Peterson - Morning Weather * Leslie Lowe - Weekend Weather Sports Anchors: * Dennis Patchin - Sports Director * Ben Kaplan - Weekend Sports Anchor Reporters: * Kayla Anderson (Sports) * Annie Bishop (North Idaho Reporter) * Tania Dall * Jeff Humphrey * John Langeler * Erik Loney * Melissa Luck (Executive Producer) * Tori Brunetti * McKay Allen * Keith Osso (Sports) * Kjerstin Ramsing (Good Morning Northwest) * Sally Showman Weekly Guests: * George Lee * Johnny Warren * '''Jaime Johnson News/Station Presentation Newscast titles *''KXLY Television Newsreel'' (1953–1960) *''4-Star Report'' (-1960) *''The World Today/The World Tonight'' (1960–1964) *''The News/Night Edition'' (1964–1968) *''The Scene at 5:30/The Scene Tonight'' (1968-1975) *''NewsScene'' (1975–1977) *''NewsWatch 4'' (1977-1978) *''News 4'' (1978–1986 & 1996–1998) *''KXLY News 4'' (1986–1996 & 2001–2007) *''Total News 4'' (1998–2001) *''KXLY 4 News'' (2007–2008 & 2013-present) *''KXLY 4 HD News'' (2008-2013) External links *kxly4 HD News' Website